Z
|Level = 5(6)|Affiliation = |Appears In = To Aru Majutsu no Claves}} is the main antagonist in Number Zero Arc. He's first Esper and also the first to reached Level 5. He sealed deep in Forbidden Playground after his revolt to Academy City yet released by Mamiya. Etymology Z is abbreviation for his Esper ability Zenith Quantum Appearance Z is often described as "feeble". He is very pale, almost sickly-looking, highly possible due to the constant years of experimenting on his physical and mental being. He adorns long, black hair that reaches down to his neck and black eyes. His build is very slender but looks to be broader. Despite being twins, Z's gloomy appearance causes him to look drastically different from any other esper, who dresses and looks more lively in comparison. Z's outfit consists of a studded, black fedora with a Morphine pin on the side. He wears an open shouldered, a long sleeved white shirt that has black straps over his shoulders. He has matching jeans and gloves that have skeletal designs and wears a half skirt that is connected to the right side hem of the pants, connected by black suspenders that hang on either side of his body. Two studded collars adorn both his neck and wrists. He also wears a pair of white boots with black studs. Z is also noted for his very androgynous appearance, by both others and even GENESIS himself. When Hanji first sees one of Z's images in an alleyway, he refers to him with the gender-neutral pronouns "they" and "them", implying he could not tell if Z was male or female at first glance. Personality When first introduced, Z seemingly has no interest in others. He acts very distant and has a dead gaze in his eyes. However, it's revealed that the reason for his cold exterior is because of years of testing that has deteriorated his physical and mental being. History Chronology Ability is the unique ability only possessed by Z. This ability was pretty much the same as Magic God Othinus's phase manipulation, but only more science oriented and probably more dangerous. With this ability, Z became a reality warper who can create, change, destroy, or even alter reality just by thinking about it. When he's still only level 5, he was considered as low-level reality warper, which cannot break the laws of physics but can bend them in various ways, such as running on vertical walls and Rule Bending. They are the weakest of reality warpers, being severely limited and are debatable to being called "Reality Warpers". However, when he finally reached the 'transcended' level 6, he immediately reached medium-level reality warper. Which can perform impossible feats like creates thousands of his level 5 clone to attack Academy City or able to use his law to 'overwrite' others like 'espers cannot use their ability directly towards him and his clones'. When he gained enough mastery, he pushed himself to advance-level reality warper, who can manipulate Physics, allowing them to not only bend but even break the laws of physics. Being the general form of reality warper, 'Physics Manipulators' can invent their own physical laws and impose them on the rest of the universe. Making him a very formidable threat and need to be defeated immediately before doing irreversible harm to the phase and timelines itself. Category:Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Espers Category:Level 5 Espers Category:Level 6 Espers Category:Originators